


Knowing

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, who craves affection like seedlings crave sun and rain, will never ask for it, because he’ll never have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII, to the prompt: affection

Jack knows that …

Daniel, who needs words like the rest of the world needs air, is rendered speechless by the thoughtless caress of his hair.

That Daniel, who can talk his way out of an imminent ribonning by a pissed off Goa’uld, can’t articulate what it means to him when Jack chucks the back of his neck and lets his hand rest there.

That Daniel, who views the world from the depths of a semi-permanent frown, doesn’t understand his own response when Jack turns to him and smiles the smile that only Daniel gets to see.

For Daniel, the lovemaking with Jack is wonderful. But, Jack has come to learn, it is really only a happy by-product of something that rocks Daniel’s world in a much more elemental way.

So tonight, in the safety and privacy of their bed, as Jack fucks him, slowly, but with good strong strokes, he tempers his need and passion with unwonted tenderness and makes sure every movement speaks of love and affection.

Beneath him, Daniel lies open and vulnerable and Jack reaches down to run a hand lovingly down his chest, then up again, over the smooth skin of his shoulder and down his arm, taking Daniel’s hand in his. He turns the palm and kisses it, once, twice, then holds the hand to his face. And all the time he fucks steadily in a cadence that says, “I love you, I love you,” over and over.

As Daniel moves towards orgasm, as the telltale signs of his growing arousal, so known and familiar to Jack, build and peak, Jack smiles down at him tenderly and he places a single soft whisper of a kiss on Daniel’s forehead.

And, with a keening cry, Daniel comes.

The beauty of it undoes Jack, who comes into Daniel, long and hard, and it’s so, so good.

In the darkened bedroom, in the quiet aftermath, Jack gathers Daniel to him, all lax weight and trusting flesh, and holds him.

Daniel, who craves affection like seedlings crave sun and rain, will never ask for it, because he’ll never have to.

Jack smiles, hauls Daniel even closer, and waits for sleep to take them both.


End file.
